Elnino
Elnino is the female character of Tsuki Tsuki! series. Appearance Elni has long silver hair tied up in twintails, she is often described by Shinobu as being a "beauty". Personality Elni has a warm personality and is aware of peoples feelings around her. Because of this, she often puts on a smile even when she really want to cry; in order to not cause problems for other people. She is scared of rain because when it rains people don't got outside and so she feels lonely. Prior to living in the Nanjo household, she was quite popular under the bridge where she lived. However, she still felt uneasy despite this, often waking up crying and alone. However, she seems to be much happier now that she is living with Shinobu. He mood improved greatly once Shinobu said she should go to him if she ever feels lonely again. Because of this, she feels greatly attached to him, often stating that she is Shinobu's "lover". Background Elni grew up in a small village with her mother. She was born with crimson eyes and silver hair, because of this people described her as an albino girl, with the mysterious power to talk to animals. The villagers started to call her a goddess and tried to ask for wishes to be bestowed on them. Elni tried her best to answer their wishes, but she realised that she wasn't strong enough. So she prayed to God to give her the power to grant wishes. Her prayers were answered and she began to gain new and strange powers. As she was becoming more and more revered, she was eventually seperated from her mother and placed in a large mansion fitting her status. Despite this, she often visited her mother asking her what wish she wanted, however her mother would always turn her down. On her mothers deathbed, she begged her to make a wish before she died. Sadly, all her mother said was "I didn't need a Goddess" whilst crying. Her mother began to state all the regrets she had about not being able to spend time with Elni, with tears in her eyes, she passed away crying. This caused her faith to dwindle and so she began to lose her divine powers. The only power she had left was her un-aging body. Shortly after her mothers death, she began travelling from place to place helping people. Due to her personality she could easily make friends and often she would learn new skills such as how to use talismans and how to play the guitar. However, she always felt sad. As she couldn't age, all she could do was watch as people died around her, whilst they voiced their regrets about how they couldn't stay with Elni for longer. She tried not to get too close to people, as she knew she would have to leave soon after. In doing so she often felt heartbroken and lonely, yet despite this she refused to cry. In the rare instance she let her guard down and did cry, she would perk right back up again and pretend it never happened. Just before she was about to leave the Nanjou household, Shinobu staged an event in which his mother (Tomoe) expressed her desire to adopt Elni. She was initially resistant as she didn't want her dead mother to cry, however Tomoe insisted that any mother who would not wish for their child's happiness, does not deserve to be called a mother. At this, Elni could not hold back her tears anymore and began to cry whilst accepting Tomoe's offer. However, this was seemingly all for show. As on the night this happened, she fell asleep with Shinobu and then snook out of the house and contacted Old Man Bram, requesting him to wipe all of their memories of her. The next morning everyone was in disarray, Luna was confused as to why she made too much food and Shinobi didn't understand why he was desperately searching for someone. However, eventually he understood that he had been brain washed and tried to contact Bram. He managed to find Bram and he was told the location of Elni. When Shinobi found her, she started to cry and ran away. The girls near her began to say how much Elni spoke about her family and that she used to cry whilst looking at the photo album filled with pictures of Shinobi and the girls. Upon hearing this, he ran to the park the girls pointed to and confronted Elni. She revealed her past to him and told him that she just wanted to be alone as she didn't want to watch him on his deathbed. However, Shinobi didn't accept this and said he came up with a brilliant idea. Sure, one day he might die, but before that he would make Elni the god mother to his children. So that when he dies, Elni would still be looking out for him. Then when his child dies, Elni would look after his grand children and so on and so forth. He then told her that it's ok to cry, to which Elni said "I..don't have to hold back anymore? You won't come to hate me even if i cry?". Shinobi confirmed he wouldn't, at which point Elni started to cry from the heart, all the pain she had experienced over the years. On returning home, Elni began to get nervous as everyone with the exception of Shinobi had forgotten about her. However, just as she said this, Brams familiar appeared with a letter that simply read "A Christmas gift from me". Upon opening the door she was greeted by Tomoe, who hugged her and reaffirmed that she wanted to be a second mother to Elni. She was then greeted by everyone and as they all hugged her, she cried once again.